


no rest for the wicked

by gloriousgalaxy



Category: Origin (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anyways! down to business, Brutal Murder, F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Origin Episode 10 Spoilers, Parasites, Seriously Not Kid-Friendly, i don't even know how the fandom will get tagged, i had to look at the youtube channel for all their names haha, i over-tag i know, i'm the first one using these characters since this actually came out 3 days ago it's wack, intense stabbing, like every episode up to 10 okay, mia and logan is strictly platonic don't be a weird motherfucker, scalpels, the twist really hurt me so if you don't know it don't read this pls, why do I write these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriousgalaxy/pseuds/gloriousgalaxy
Summary: human life is so fragile.~or, i prepare myself for updating my horribly dark fic by writing some angst of the other youtube premium show i am now fully obsessed with





	no rest for the wicked

Human life is so fragile.

 

Really, all it takes is a stab to the eye. She certainly didn't expect there to be so much blood. Not enough to cover Lana's clothes, anyways.

 

She sighs, watching Lee fall to the ground. Blood pools around her in a grotesque halo, and she wrinkles her nose as she steps away.

 

Just before pushing the door open to get out of there, she hears a quiet gasp.

 

Logan.

 

He's woken up early, it seems. Too early. His eyes are fixed on her as she turns around slowly, scalpel still clutched in her hand.

 

“She was threatening me,” Lana tries, raising her hands slowly. It's a weak attempt, and she can tell he doesn't believe it. “I thought she was infected.”

 

“You murdered her,” Logan says slowly. He looks horrified as he looks down at Lee's body, sprawled next to the glass window. She's still twitching.

 

“Goddammit,” she mutters to herself, surveying her options. The others are all still asleep. He's still recovering, and will certainly still be weak enough. Too weak to be a new host, but weak enough to easily take out. Besides, she rather likes Lana.

 

She decides in the span of a second, and then she charges. He barely has time to scramble off the table before she reaches him.

 

She stabs, once. He dodges and swipes at her arm, but Lana’s too quick. She slashes instead, and red splatters against the glass.

 

Logan opens his mouth to scream, but she's already got him pinned against the wall. She covers his mouth, raising the scalpel again. Hoping they didn't make too much of a commotion.

 

She sees fear in his eyes. There was fear in Lee's eyes too. And in Lana's, before she took it away.

 

She hesitates. And in that moment, Logan manages to flail free of her grip. He slams the side of her head against the glass, and she knees him in the stomach. In his wound.

 

Lana sees red blossom on his white shirt, and goes at him with the scalpel again. His arm flies out, knocking over a rack of medical supplies, but she barely notices. He falls on his ass, and she takes that opportunity.

 

She drives the blade home.

 

Not into an eye; that was obviously too messy. She drives it into his throat. One strong stab.

 

Still too messy, apparently. Lana doesn’t have extensive knowledge on the best ways to murder humans. His blood splatters over her, gets everywhere. Messier than Lee, in fact. She slips off him, but raises the scalpel yet again. Logan's eyes are wide as he gags, blood sliding out of his mouth.

 

She brings it into his chest. Some primal instinct takes over then, maybe from her original form, maybe from her host. But whatever the case, Lana can't stop stabbing him.

 

When she finally drops the scalpel, realizing that she doesn't have much time to clean this up, he's a bloody mess. Eyes still wide open, body littered with stab wounds. She tosses the tiny blade aside, watching it slide under a medical cart, and jogs back to her room.

 

~

 

Katie finds them not thirty seconds after Lana leaves her shower. It's been about forty minutes. She hears the redhead scream, and hears thumping footsteps.

 

She rubs her hair mostly dry and tosses on some (clean) clothes. The bloody ones are hidden away. They probably won't be found until Thea, and she can dispose of them before then.

 

Then, she leaves her room. The others are all leaving their rooms at the same time, and they travel to the medical center together.

 

“Was that Katie?” Abigail says uneasily. They get close, and as they approach the doors, Shun draws his gun.

 

“We don't know if something's in there with her,” he says, and Lana nods. She reaches for her gun, quickly realizing that it's not there.

 

“Shit,” she mutters. Henri glances at her, and she briefly explains, “I just took a shower. Must've left my gun there.”

 

Baum frowns, but Shun's already pushed the door open.

 

The first thing they all see is the blood.

 

Lana was the one who created this mess, who stabbed Logan in the throat and drove a scalpel through Lee's eye, but it still makes her a little dizzy.

 

Then, they see the bodies.

 

Lee is almost exactly where she left her, but seems to have dragged herself away from the window. Only a little, though. Logan is on the other side of the room. Katie is holding him, wailing. There's blood on her, too.

 

Abigail lets out a cry and Rey pulls the younger woman to her chest. Lana covers her mouth and Baum sucks in a breath behind her. Shun lowers his gun.

 

“What happened?” Henri asks.

 

“I don't know,” Katie chokes out between sobs. “I… I was coming to check on him, and I found all this.”

 

“How do we know you're telling the truth?” Baum says, taking a step towards her.

 

She wails again and Lana flinches. This is what she caused.

 

_Oh, if only Logan hadn't woken up when he did…_

 

If only.

 

~

 

Logan opens his eyes to the last thing he expects: Lana driving a knife through Lee's skull.

 

His eyes widen as blood splatters over her, and she lets the other woman drop before walking away. He gasps at the heavy thump, and Lana slowly turns around.

 

He barely hears her excuses. _It's her, it's her, it's her,_ his broken mind sings. Lana, Shun's partner and moral rock.

 

“You murdered her,” he says, his mind spinning.

 

She lunges, and his brain focuses enough for him to get off the table. He dodges her first swipe, but the second one opens up a gash in his arm. She clamps a hand over his mouth and slams him into the wall as he screams.

 

Lana raises the scalpel. He waits for her to stab him, to end his life. But she hesitates, and he takes the opportunity. Logan smashes her head against the glass as hard as he can. It cracks. Evidently, he's still very weak. Too weak.

 

He sees her leg slam into his gut before he feels the stitches tearing open. Blood slides past his fingers as he grabs the wound, and slips on Lee's blood.

 

 _Fuck!_ He tumbles to the ground, medical supplies clattering down around him, and Lana looms over him. She raises the scalpel again, and this time, he knows she won't miss. He just hopes it'll be quick.

 

The blade sinks into his throat, ripping through muscle and even nicking bone. He sees a fountain of red, and suddenly he can't breathe. Logan tries to inhale, but there is only blood there, no air.

 

Lana lifts the scalpel again, and he thinks of Mia. Thinks of her smile, and that cackle he was too fond of. Smoking together on the bench. Her last birthday.

 

She is there. Past Lana stabbing him over and over again, there's Mia. She looks younger, more happy.

 

“It wasn't your time yet,” she says softly. “You weren't supposed to die. But there's no stopping it now, eh?”

 

She laughs bitterly and reaches a hand towards him. It's not shaking.

 

He takes it.

**Author's Note:**

> like the summary says, i'm gearing myself up for updating the extremely dark fic! by writing dark fic! also i just watched all of origin and i'm far too obsessed with it for my own good
> 
> anyways will update other shit soon. but for now this is all the world gets. oops
> 
> also i have a giant crush on abigail haha bye!
> 
> -liza


End file.
